Nerves and Fame
by crissingirl123
Summary: Blaine is auditioning for a new show. His character's 'friend' will be played by the famous Sebastian Smythe. Nervous? No. Not at all. Why would he? RATING CHANGED TO M - CHAPTER 6
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Alright I think I started to have a thing for famous!Seblaine… and I'm not even sorry.

**Summary:** Blaine is auditioning for a new show. His character's 'friend' will be played by the famous Sebastian Smythe. Nervous? No. Not at all. Why would he?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

This was his second audition this day.

His 8th audition this week.

And he doesn't even remember the amount of auditions he did this whole month. Or even year. The directors always had a reason not to let him through.

He was too short or his hair was too curly or too dark. But Blaine knew that they all meant that someone else was better for the role and Blaine wasn't going to get lied into his face again. This role was perfect for him. They literally asked for a small, curly haired boy and Blaine has been told that he is pretty small and the hair on his head is definitely curly.

Knowing that he's a perfect match with what they want for the role didn't make him any less nervous though, because when he walked into the waiting room he saw that he wasn't the only curly haired, small guy on his world. He was surrounded by hobbits just like him. Some were blond and some were dark haired and they all wanted the same thing. To get the role.

Because this wasn't just any role.

This was probably the role Blaine's been wanting to play in his whole life. Not that the character is that exciting. It's just a gay male that teaches in high school. Nothing special, but it's more the people that work in it. Well one person.

Sebastian Smythe.

You could say that Blaine has a little crush on the other boy. Who could blame him? The guy is hot! And not just hot. He's pretty famous too. He's been in a lot of movies, series and television shows and Blaine didn't miss a thing. It may sound a little bit creepy, but… no it is creepy and it made Blaine only more nervous to audition for this part, because he really wanted this.

* * *

"Name?"

"Blaine An-anderson"

"Age?"

"21"

"And you're auditioning for?"

"Jack Wright."

"Can't wait."

When Blaine walked into the audition room he didn't expect that the Sebastian Smythe himself was one of the judges, but there he was. Sitting in between two other judges, checking the boy on the stage out and asking him the obvious questions.

Blaine did his thing, but he couldn't help but be distracted by the way the too good looking male in real life was only a few meter away from him. Blaine really hoped that they wouldn't notice his enormous crush on the male in the middle, but Blaine's never been very good at hiding crushes. He was shaking on the stage and his idol was watching him.

Blaine focus.

He isn't here.

He is _not_ here.

"Come on let me help you." Blaine looked up surprised to see that Sebastian was standing up and walking to the stage, climbing on it without saying another word. _He's coming even closer. Crap. Relax, Blaine. _"You're a teacher, right?" Blaine nodded. " Teach me." Blaine nodded again trying to avoid any eye contact with the other male.

"Uhm… Okay."

"Shake off all the nerves and do what you're here for." Sebastian said comfortingly. As soon as he saw Blaine Anderson walk into this room he knew that he was the perfect match for this role. And the perfect person to play his lover. And above that, he's also the hottest guy he's ever seen and he'd seen a few. "Mr. Anderson? How does this work?"

"Well Seb-seb-, I can call you Sebastian right? Because if you don't want me to I won't because I really don't want to-…"

"Calm down there, Killer. It's fine. You can call me whatever you want, sexy." Blaine eyes widened by the easiness Sebastian just called him sexy and Killer within two seconds, but he soon recovered and without much more breaks and difficulties he finished his audition. With a simple thank you he left the room, silently hitting himself in his head for crewing it up so much.

He was never gonna get the part.

* * *

"And James? What did you think about him? I thought he was pretty good and he didn't have any weird breakdowns like that Blaine guy had." One of the judges, Mark Johnson, said desperately, but it didn't work.

Sebastian already knew who was the best for him. Blaine Anderson. Maybe he shouldn't withdraw Blaine because of his looks, but the boy was so cute and he was pretty sure that if Blaine wouldn't get this part he would never see him again and Sebastian won't let that happen. And it's not like he only wants him because of his looks, Blaine has some good acting skills.

"Blaine. Anderson." Sebastian simply stated, not ever changing his mind.

"Come on Sebastian. He was shaking on that stage and there are going to be some very sexy scenes he would have to play and I'm pretty sure he won't be able to pull it off."

"Ha! You're telling me that Anderson isn't sexy?" Sebastian asked in disbelieve.

"No I'm not telling that, but I'm not sure if he can act sexy." Sebastian started to laugh aloud, filling the room with his famous laughter that made a lot of boys and girls fall in love with him. "_And_ the boy has a very clear schoolboy crush on you."

"And that James guy didn't? Everyone wants a piece of this!" Sebastian said as he looked down at his own body.

"James didn't make it too obvious."

"Let me prove to you two that Blaine Anderson is perfect for the part." Sebastian suggested. "And with his looks it doesn't even matter how good he is. Everyone will love him."

"We-.."

"But that doesn't mean he won't be any good."

"Fine."

"Perfect."

* * *

The same day Blaine got a call from an unknown number and he almost didn't want to pick it up, still too upset about his audition today, but he was relieved that he did.

"Blaine Anderson?"

"Th-that's me." Blaine stuttered, because the Sebastian Smythe was calling him on his phone right now and he must be dreaming. How can this be true? This really isn't possible.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe. The guy you auditioned for this afternoon." Blaine nodded even though Sebastian won't be able to see that. "We start filming next week." _Wait… what?_

"Wait… what?"

"You're it. Congratulations." Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. How can this be happening? He totally crewed up this afternoon.

"But…- I… how?"

"Come on, Killer. No need to be self-conscious." Again Blaine found himself shaking his head instead of saying something that the other boy could actually hear. "Maybe we could meet sometime. You know getting to know each other before we start filming?" Blaine nodded his head not really progressing what the other boy just said. "Killer?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you want to meet someday before we start shooting. Drink some coffee or something?" Sebastian said easily and Blaine could practically hear the smirk on his face when he didn't answer immediately. Was this a date? No, of course not. If he'd learnt something about Sebastian this past few years, yes he watched his movies and series for a while now, it is that Sebastian Smythe doesn't date.

"Su-sure." Blaine said shyly.

"Good. Congratulations with the part. I can't wait to be working with you, Killer." Sebastian hung up the phone and Blaine found himself with his phone against his ear for a few more minutes. A soft 'me neither' escaping his lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Review and tell me what you thought? This probably will be a one-shot… but if you guys want I could maybe write a little bit more.

Xxx Crissingirl123


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I told myself that if this story gets another review I'm gonna write the next chapter and _jtangel _reviewed and I immediately started writing this chapter as soon as I saw so thanks for that, I guess. Also a big thank you to _Natasha Dalton_, _SilentShade _and _cv_ for reviewing and to the people who alerted this even though it was supposed to be an one shot.

I hope you all enjoy this second chapter and I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, because I'm writing a lot of stories at the same time right now. It kind of depends on the amount of attention this story gets XD.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

"That wasn't our Jack Wright, right?" Mark Johnson, one of the other judges, asked not even a second after Sebastian hung up the phone that was indeed Blaine Anderson. Instead of looking caught, surprised or innocent Sebastian did the opposite. He smirked amusedly at the older boy as he casually put his phone back into his jacket.

"Someone had to do it." Sebastian answered simply, not caring enough to give an explanation. He started to walk away, but Mark stopped him from doing so.

"And the coffee date? Someone had to do that too?" Sebastian shook his head way too amused if you asked Mark, but he was kind of getting used to it by now. Sebastian always hooks up with his co-workers, but most of the time they are just like the other boy. They are sure, certain and don't mind a one-time hook up. Sure as hell not if it was with Sebastian Smythe. Sometimes Mark thinks that it's the only reason Sebastian even became an actor in the first place, but then he remembers the smiles he has while being on set and he knows that there is more behind it.

This time though, Mark is pretty sure that _when_, because he will, he does not doubt that, Sebastian has sex with Blaine that Blaine won't be comfortable with working on the show for much longer. And they couldn't hire anyone else at this point.

"Nah. That's just me."

"Sebastian, I thought he was your favorite."

"He is." Sebastian answered as he looked at the older boy with wide eyes. Not surprised, but more to say 'how many times do I have to say it?'

"Then why are you scaring him like that?"

"I'm not."

"You're _the_ Sebastian Smythe. He was almost shitting his pants this afternoon when he saw you standing up and making your way to the stage."

Sebastian didn't seem to care or he simply didn't understand.

"So?"

"We can't hire anyone else anymore for the role; we sent them all home not even 6 hours ago." Mark signed.

"You don't need to." Mark laughed at this. "He really doesn't want to leave anymore after I fucked his perfect round ass." Mark only stared at the younger boy, trying hard to stop laughing, because Sebastian looked pretty serious and certain about what he had said.

"He really isn't that kind of guy."

"We'll see."

Sebastian grabbed his phone again and texted Blaine.

To Blaine: Tomorrow. At three. My place. You bring the coffee. I'll make sure there is dessert.

If he says yes it means that he's in for a hook up, because Sebastian couldn't be any more obvious about what he really wants. If he declines, Mark was right. He really hopes Blaine agrees to come to his house.

Not much later his phone was buzzing.

From Blaine: Sure.

Sebastian smirked at his phone and showed it to Mark who shook his head in annoyance.

"Just don't do anything stupid." He signed as he walked away and Sebastian could not help but shout back "That's all I ever do!"

* * *

When Blaine got the message he had to reread it a couple of times to be sure that he was reading it right. In the first place it was kind of a surprise that he got a message at all from the other boy, even though Sebastian just asked him out on a coffee date.

No not a date.

A meeting.

_Tomorrow at three. _

_My place. _

_My. _

_Place. _

How did this even happen to him? This sort of thing isn't supposed to happen to Blaine. This always happens with cool and handsome boys and girls not with Blaine.

A few hours ago he was humiliating himself on that stage in front of the same Sebastian Smythe that is texting him his address right now after that Blaine had answered him with a simple 'sure'. It was the same Sebastian Smythe he'd seen a million times on the television and now he's going to visit his home.

Blaine isn't so sure yet if he's excited or _really_ nervous.

Probably both.

It sort of a VIP thing, only he didn't need to win something or he didn't need to pay a lot of money. He only needed to audition and that sort of became a daily thing for Blaine. Tomorrow he gets to spent the whole day with his celebrity crush and maybe he was expecting way too much of it or even way too less, but he seriously had to stop himself from screaming in excitement in his room. Literally the only thing that stopped him from doing so was his roommate, Sam, who was currently asleep.

Blaine immediately jumped into his bed, hoping that he could just close his eyes and fall asleep just like his roommate. Of course didn't it go like this. After a lot of turning and rolling in his bed, he even fell on the ground a few times and that only happened when he was really nervous, and three hours later, Blaine finally was fast asleep.

O.O

"Blainers, some guy is calling you. Sebastian or something?" Blaine didn't answer. "Dude, seriously he keeps calling so just come out of your bed and answer the freaking phone!" Sam added as he opened Blaine's door the next morning without asking. It's not like he will see something he hasn't seen yet. Blaine and he have been experimenting, you could say.

"Seb-sebastian?" Blaine asked surprised as he turned around to check the time abruptly. 11 P.M. What does he want? Blaine can't answer the phone right now. His voice is hoarse and what if he can smell his morning breath on the other side of the line? That was kind of stupid. Of course he can't. "Can't you tell him that…-"

"No, Blaine just answer it!" Sam threw the phone towards the still sleepy boy, but Blaine didn't waste any time and quickly picked up the phone, giving Sam a dirty look as he did so. Blaine wanted to shout at the other boy for putting him on the spot like this, but Blaine could already hear Sebastian talking to him through the phone.

"You're late, Killer." _Late? It's 11 P.M._

"What do you mean?"

"When I said at three I was kind of expecting you to come 8 hours ago. I really don't like waiting especially not on something I really want."

"What?" And in no time Blaine jumped out of his bed and he was already in his pants when he heard laughing and he stopped immediately with what he's doing. "What's so funny?"

"You."

"Oh."

"You don't seriously think I would allow you inside my house in the middle of the night right?" Oh.

"Oh."

"You're gonna say something else, Killer?" _Rather not._ What is it with humiliating himself in front of Sebastian every time they are close to each other or even talk over the phone?

"Then why- why are you calling?"

"I've got to be a pain in the ass for a minute, but it's kind of professional." Blaine found himself moving his head up and down again, not saying a word. There was an awkward pause, but after a while Sebastian just continued. "Well… did you get the script." And Blaine really should know by now that Sebastian can't see him, but again he's nodding his head. He received a mail not much later after the phone call of Sebastian last night with the script in it, but Blaine was too scared to read it. He'd just print it and put it in his bag. "Killer I can't see you, you know."

"Oh yeah, right. I mean, yes. Yes, I've got the script."

"What do you think?" _What?_

"Uhm… I haven't actually read it yet to be honest. I'm sorry." Blaine really didn't expect Sebastian to start laughing on the other side of the line, but he did and without any reason Blaine sort of joined him. It wasn't a real laugh though, but if something was funny he should just laugh along, right?

"You should." And Blaine was really curious right now. Without even having to think about it he opened his bag that was on the ground next to his bed and pulled out the script. He opened it and started reading the first scene.

"Oh my god." Blaine said it before he could stop himself.

"Like what you're reading, Killer?" Blaine could hear that Sebastian was having the time of his life on the other side of the line, but Blaine couldn't see why. Why didn't he actually read where the show was about before he auditioned? Probably because he didn't expect that he could actually get the role, because he never gets a role. And now he's reading something about a lap dance and his character having a hook up in a strip club. His character isn't the innocent teacher that he thought he was.

Not that Blaine could have known that.

For some reason the show didn't give too much away yet before he did his audition. He didn't have the whole script before yesterday night. He couldn't have known that his first scene would be a lap dance, with an almost naked guy dancing on _his lap_. At least Blaine hopes he's _almost_ naked, because he'd seen some shows where the lap dancer is _totally_ naked and Blaine really wouldn't be comfortable with that.

"I thought I was going to play a teacher." Blaine whispered slowly and he could hear Sebastian calming down.

"You are, but I wouldn't be in this show if the minimum age to watch it wouldn't be at least 18 years old." Sebastian said into the phone enjoying this moment way too much.

"Oh. I… I don't-"

"Wow wow, I've got to stop you there Killer. You go calm down and do whatever you want, but you're not gonna quit." _He wasn't even thinking about doing something like that. No. Not at all. _Crap. Why does he want to quit his job when he finally has one?

"But…-"

"No buts. I see you in three hours." And without saying another word Sebastian hung up the phone and Blaine placed the phone next to him on the ground resting with the back of his head against his bed. He sat there for a few minutes, staring at the wall, the script completely forgotten.

Only _two_ things were on his mind.

In three hours he was going to Sebastian Smythe. He's going to see the other boy and maybe even touch him. Like a hand shake or if he's lucky a hug. Can he ask for a kiss on his cheek or it that too much?

Oh and the lap dance. That too.

"You're okay?" Blaine looked up and saw Sam there standing in the doorway, looking concerned at the boy on the ground.

"Yeah." But Blaine didn't sound convincing.

"You're sure?"

Blaine watched how Sam took a few steps towards him and sat down next to him smiling softly as he placed his hand on Blaine's knee that was pressed against Blaine's stomach while his hands were there too somewhere, nervously tapping on his other knee.

Blaine let out a shaky breath before nodding his head again, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

"No I'm not okay." _Because he wasn't. _Okay is such an understatement. "I'm great." Without a warning Blaine jumped into Sam's arms and pulled him into a hug telling him enthusiastically about his 'meeting' with Sebastian. Sam had no idea who that Sebastian guy was, but he still listened happily to his friend not missing a single word of what he said.

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter they'll meet again… and Sebastian has a plan! Omfg… okay… I'm gonna sleep now! See you guys next time! Review and tell me what you thought?

Xxx Crissingirl123


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hello people!, I'm sorry for the wait... I actually was going to update this story last Sunday, but Sunday I decided to start a new Seblaine story. I didn't publish it yet though, because I want that one finished before I publish it ... I don't want a repeat of my other stories, which I never update.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

Sebastian just finished taking a shower when he finally could hear the bell ringing from downstairs and Sebastian has never been this fast with dressing himself.

Sebastian is always excited for hook ups and sex, but this time he actually likes the way his partner looks and he sure as hell likes his behaviour. The innocent and bashful look Blaine brings with him is so hot that he can get a boner by only thinking about the other boy, what he really shouldn't do right now.

When Sebastian was downstairs a few seconds later he opened the door to see Blaine standing outside on the doorstep. The other boy was wearing black, tight pants and a red shirt on top of it. Blaine's coat was uselessly hanging over his shoulders. It all looked very easy to take off, Sebastian noted.

"Uhm... hi." Blaine greeted nervously.

"Hello there, Killer." Sebastian didn't hesitate a single moment to open the door a little bit more to let the almost shaking boy inside. "Make yourself at home." There are some people he would never say that to, but with Blaine it's different. It's not like Blaine will actually listen.

Blaine walked inside and Sebastian closely followed, only leaving a few inches between Blaine and him. Sebastian frowned when he saw Blaine's shoulders tense caused by the sudden closeness, but ignored it. He placed his hands on top of those shoulders and moved his thumps with the amount of pressure he always liked when he got a massage from his assistent. But Blaine immediately tried to free himself from Sebastian's tight grip and turned around, facing Sebastian nervously.

"Is there a problem?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just don't need a massage." Blaine answered and Sebastian nodded at this, but didn't say anything else. He simply reached for Blaine's coat, asking him to take it of without making a single sound.

When he walked back to the hallway to get rid of the coat he didn't think of anything else besides Blaine. How would he like to spend this afternoon and evening. Normally Sebastian is pretty sure if his sex buddy is a bottom or a top, but right now he isn't sure. Blaine seems like the kind of guy who likes to swift. He can be the innocent and bashful kind of guy, the look he's giving Sebastian right now. But around his friends he's probably a leader and likes to take control sometimes, but that's just something that comes into his mind when he sees the other boy. That doesn't mean that he'll let Blaine top though. The most important question here is if he wants to do it face to face or if he wants to be on his knees. There was only one way to get an answer to that.

Sebastian walked back into the livingroom and saw that Blaine hadn't made a move since he'd left and he decided that he wasn't going to lose any time and immediately got to the point of this day.

"How do you like it? I mean do you prefer anything?"

"Black is fine. I mean I don't... Uhm... I think that..." Blaine was rambling again and he knew he needed to stop doing that. This was a professional meeting. There was no reason to be nervous they are just going to drink some coffee.

"Black?" Sebastian smirked at the smaller boy. "I guess I have some paint." Sebastian said slowly, "but I'd rather don't use that on my perfect body."

"Huh, what?"

"You're adorable." Sebastian told the other boy and this made Blaine blush even more if that was possible. Sebastian walked even closer to Blaine. This time instead of standing behind the boy he faced him and wrapped his arms around his waist, looking the shy boy right into his wide eyes.

"What?"

"You do know why you're here right, babe?" Sebastian asked and he softly stroke Blaine's cheek with his hand.

"Yeah... to get to know each other before shooting."

"Hmmmm... and?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Blaine was kind of freaking out right now, because he's slowly realizing what's going on. He should have known that Sebastian wasn't into getting to know each other by talking. After all those interviews he saw on the television and hearing him literally say that he's not a person of words, but of actions. "Oh."

"Oh."

Before Blaine could stop the other boy, Sebastian pushed him down onto the couch and laid down on top of him. Their faces were only a few inches apart and Blaine really wanted this to stop, but he simply couldn't.

This was Sebastian Smythe they were talking about. Not some random guy of the street.

Blaine was still deep in his thought when he suddenly felt lips on his and this time those lips weren't from Sam or even from a doll. _Yes Blaine was that desperate. _It's not that he can't have anyone. He simply doesn't have any time. A soft moan escaped from his lips and he opened his mouth slightly. This was enough reason for Sebastian to slip his toungue inside of Blaine's warm, hesitating mouth and he _aggressively_ explored the other boy's mouth.

And for a single second Blaine closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having someone close to him again. Having someone touch him like the way Sebastian is touching him. With his left hand formed around his bicep and his other hand trying to open his shirt.

_Crap._

"Seb...- Sebastian." Blaine said and it was supposed to be sort of an order, but the moan at the end wasn't really helping him to sound convincing.

"Yes, babe?" Sebastian had finally opened the knots of Blaine's shirt and was ready to pull it off to release the very good looking chest, but stopped his actions when Blaine started to talk.

"St-stop."

"What? Why? You have to loosen up a little bit, Killer. It's okay to enjoy yourself once in a while." Sebastian commented softly in Blaine's ear as he continued to work on the shirt, but Blaine was pushing Sebastian's hands away with own shaking ones.

"Don't." It was one simple word, but it was also a word that Sebastian had never heard before in this kind of situation. No one has even said no to having sex with him.

"Come on, Blaine. You have to get used to this some time. You've read the script. It's pretty intense." It looked like Sebastian wasn't going to have any fun today.

"I'm not- I don't... I..." _I don't have sex with strangers._ Is it that difficult to say Blaine? Yes it is, because Sebastian is stroking his clothed erection and it feels so freaking good,_ but it's so wrong_.

"You're not what, Killer?" Sebastian smirked, because he knew what he was doing to the other boy and he was enjoying every second of it.

Blaine was only so little away from giving in, but he can't.

He simply can't.

"I'm sorry." He said softly before he slowly pushed himself up until he was sitting on the couch, Sebastian still only a few inches away and Blaine had to avoid eye contact if he didn't want to jump onto the other boy right now.

"If you don't want to fuck you can leave." Sebastian said out of the sudden and Blaine's eyes widened. He hadn't expect that comment, but he wasn't going to argue with Sebastian. Blaine could feel his eyes getting wet and he knew that if he didn't leave now he would cry infront of the taller boy. Sebastian didn't look angry though, he looked dissapointed maybe. Or maybe even confused.

Blaine nodded his head and awkwardly left the house with his still hard dick painfully in his tight pants. .

He'll take care of that in his car.

* * *

1 A.M.

2 A.M.

4 A.M.

4.30 A.M.

Sebastian couldn't stop staring at the clock and he couldn't sleep. He was so tired. Not only because it's almost 5 in the morning, but he's also so fucking tired of himself. Why can't he do anything right? Maybe he should've listened to Mark.

Blaine was almost crying because he's a freaking idiot. And he used to didn't care, but now he does. Those tears in Blaine's eyes almost killed him right there and then, but he'll never be able to admit that aloud.

It already took all of his courage to text the other boy.

To Blaine: Now you know. I'm a fucking asshole.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I'm sorry people... but Sebastian and Blaine can't be friends from the beginning... that's just boring! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and review and tell me what you thought?

Xxx Crissingirl123


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm so sorry, but test weeks happened and it's actually still happening. Yes weeks. Here at my school they thought it would be funny to give us two so we can have more tests. Especially now with Eastern and shit. Haha. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter for now and I really hope the next chapter is up a little bit faster, but I can't promise you guys anything.

Thank you guys for reviewing. When I saw those new reviews I immediately started writing this… screw studying : ). So thanks for that I guess. My parents won't be happy with it though if they find out.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

Why did he have to be so stupid?

He watched all those interviews, but he still assumed that Sebastian only wanted to drink some coffee with him and talk a little bit. That was probably the most stupid thing Blaine has done in a while. He humiliated himself again in front of the other boy. Why does Sebastian even want him like that? It just doesn't make any sense.

As soon as Blaine was home again he ran to his bedroom and closed the door behind. He didn't think of locking it though and soon Sam was in the doorway, looking concerned at the boy on the bed.

"Blainers? What's going on, man." Sam said as he walked a little bit closer and sat down next to Blaine on the bed.

"Hmmmf.."

"What's that?"

"I'm so stupid." Blaine finally signed as he hit himself dramatically on his head. He didn't expect it to actually hurt though. "Au!"

Sam started to laugh softly and Blaine immediately hit him on his arm, whispering a soft 'I hate you' to the other boy, but Sam amusedly shook his head.

"Come on, Blainey. Sit up and talk." With a deep, over de top, sign Blaine sat up and faced his friend carefully. "What did he do?" Sam asked immediately, Blaine smiled at that. He'd always liked that Sam knows what's going on when Blaine's upset. He most of the time immediately knows what's going on. And that's a really good thing if you ask Blaine, because Blaine really doesn't like to talk about his worries and problems.

"He- he kind of kissed me…" Blaine said slowly, but Sam didn't seem shocked at all.

"And…"

"What do you mean and?" Blaine asked offended and surprised. Wasn't that enough for the other boy? Can Blaine only lay down on his bed and act like his biggest nightmare happened in real life, when someone died or something?

"Well… when you mentioned his name I kind of went through your laptop and DVD's and I… you know… you could have known that he wasn't really going for a friendly talk there, dude." Sam said slowly. He did his best not to hurt Blaine. He really did, but the pained expression in his friend's eyes told him that he didn't succeed.

"Thanks for reminding me of that." Blaine said as he let himself fall down on his bed again. Instead of telling him to sit back up Sam joined Blaine and laid down beside him. "I mean… I didn't really know, but I should have… that's what so stupid about it. I mean I literally heard him say that he always fucks the newbies. I think I just never really thought about it, you know."

"It is _the_ Sebastian Smythe, right?" Sam sad jokingly as he remembered their talk earlier this day when Blaine was fanboying over the other boy.

"Right…" Blaine signed.

* * *

When Blaine got the text in the middle of the night a small smile spread over his face and he really wished he could make it go away. He didn't want this to be happening, but Blaine would never get over his little crush on the other boy. Especially not now when he's going to be working with him.

Every. Single. Day.

* * *

"Is everybody ready? We'll start shooting in 20!" The director shouted through the room as everyone else quickly did some last things to get ready. Some of the actors put some more make-up on their face. The cameraman checked for a last time if the camera was working and people also made sure that everything was at the right place. The chairs, the bar, the bottles, the band. Everything was there, but there was only one thing missing.

Today was the day when they were supposed to shoot the lap dance scene. Jack Wright was supposed to get a lap dance from one of the band members, who was still rehearing their song at the moment. Their Jack Wright though, Blaine Anderson, was nowhere around yet and Mark Johnson, also the directior or this new series, immediately knew what was going on.

"Smythe!" Mark reached for the younger man's arm and pulled him with him. He ignored the protests of Sebastian or the other actors, because this was more important than Sebastian flirting with them. "Where is Anderson?"

"Ha. I don't know." Sebastian laughed, but Mark really didn't get the joke this time.

"This is not a game, Sebastian. We need the boy to shoot this scene and we need him now." Mark shouted angry, but Sebastian wasn't scared at all if that was where John was going for. He simply shrugged and walked away. "Sebastian Smythe! I can just fire you, you know!"

This made Sebastian turn around immediately and look at the directior with wide, unbelievably eyes.

"You really just said that? You want to fire me? And you think that people would actually watch this stupid show if you did?" Sebastian took a few steps back to Johnson and watched him closely as he continued. "Yes. I fucked Blaine." That was a lie, but he will never confess that. "And it was fucking good. He'll come, don't worry." Sebastian did worry though.

He'd last seen the other boy almost a week ago and you could say that they never really had a proper goodbye. Not that he really cared. Obviously he didn't. Seriously not.

"And where is he then?" Just then Blaine ran inside the room covered in sweat or maybe it was the rain, but he did look exhausted. His breathing could literally be heard on Sebastian's side of the room, but Sebastian wasn't looking at that. He was looking at the rain? Water? slowly dripping over Blaine's cheeks, neck and he watched how it slowly disappeared in his white, soaked, shirt.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I was lost!" Blaine exclaimed breathlessly, but no one really cared about what he said. He was there, that's what was the matter. Someone immediately pulled Blaine with him to change him into some dry clothes and made him ready to be on camera.

Blaine isn't so sure if he'll ever be ready though. Ready to get an almost naked guy on his naked chest. It's not really his thing to do, but soon he'll be sitting on the chair next to Sebastian. Sebastian's character has to be jealous when the guy dances on Blaine's lap and Blaine kind of like the thought of that. Sebastian Smythe being jealous because another guy is all over Blaine, but then he soon reminded himself that they were characters. And on top of that Sebastian will never be jealous of anyone or anything in real life.

Never.

"Be ready in two!" Mark Johnson shouted this time and Blaine immediately was being pushed to the chair next to Sebastian. Blaine simply sat there, staring at the ground in silence. He really didn't want to be the first one to break it and he wasn't expecting Sebastian to do it, but he did.

"Okay we have two minutes to talk, so talk." Sebastian signed and Blaine simply stared at the other boy with wide eyes. Sebastian wants him to talk. Okay. "What? You don't have anything to say?" Sebastian asked seriously. He didn't sound mean or impatient, but he really wanted to know the truth.

"Uhm.. not really I think." Blaine said. "I mean… whatever happened wasn't anything personal I think. At least I figured because you know…" Blaine looked at the other boy, silently asking for permission if he was supposed to go on or if he was hurting his feelings or something like that, but Sebastian looked understanding and motioned for Blaine to keep going. "You're kind of a dick."

"Fucking asshole I'd like to say." Sebastian corrected with a smile and Blaine silently agreed.

"I seriously thought you wanted to drink some coffee with me the other day, which was stupid. Believe me I know."

"Very stupid." This time Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I mean… I'm Sebastian Smythe. I do like coffee though, but black. Seriously Blaine? Are you really that boring?" Blaine frowned in confusion when Sebastian suddenly decided to change the subject. Wasn't he the one who started this conversation in the first place? "Well I may be an asshole, but we still need to work together, Killer." Sebastian commented and Blaine signed deeply as he buried his head in his hands and Sebastian actually looked offended when Blaine looked back up.

Blaine didn't mention it though.

"30 seconds!" Johnson shouted.

"Good luck, Killer. You're gonna needed." Blaine wanted to hit the other boy for that comment, but deep down he knew that it was true. He could use all the luck he could get.

* * *

**A/N:** I never expected this chapter to actually have a normal length. I did kind of write this in a rush though and didn't check it, because I need to study. (I didn't start studying yet for my tests tomorrow and it's 11.30 P.M.)

Review and tell me what you thought maybe?

Xxx Crissingirl123


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello people,

I'm sorry… I guess… I don't really have an excuse to be honest so let's just start with the story.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Review and tell me what you thought?

**Warning: **In the end there is some smut. Really shot though and not very detailed :).

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

"And action!"

_"Is everybody ready for a great show?" The lead singer, Chuck, of the band shouted and everyone sheered loudly._

_All the people in de room were drunk and could barely stand on two feet, but that didn't mean that they weren't enjoying the party. Especially Kevin, Sebastian's character, could use some distraction. After a rough couple of weeks he finally has a chance to forget about all his worries for a few hours and that was exactly what he was going to do. _

_"Jack! It's been a while, man." Kevin shouted through the room as he moved his chair so it was placed next to Jack's. The two boys locked eyes this whole time, before Kevin placed his hand on Jack's knee and the teacher immediately looked away. "I didn't expect to see you here, babe."_

...

"Cut!"

_Crap. _

"Blaine Anderson, why didn't you say anything?" Blaine looked at Sebastian with wide eyes and even though he really wanted to look away, he simply couldn't. His eyes were locked with Sebastian's and Blaine couldn't find the key.

"Uhm… I…" Blaine stuttered softly. It's was getting hotter here with the minute. Sebastian's body was so close to his and he could feel his breath warm against his cheek. You could say that this made it a little bit harder to concentrate.

When Sebastian finally looked around to talk to the director Blaine was relieved. He signed deeply and closed his eyes.

Focus Blaine.

"It's his first time, Mark. He isn't used to my charms yet." Blaine buried his face into his hands and unbelievably shook his head.

"Just- just continue please?" Blaine asked a little bit later and this is exactly what they did. Within no time Sebastian was back at the other side of the room and they did the whole scene again. Blaine couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty. Because of him they had to so it all over again. But then on the other side, it's not like they could have done this in one take anyway.

Blaine didn't look up when Sebastian, Kevin, shouted his name. And he didn't look up when he sat next to him on his chair. He only looked up when the script told him to.

_"I didn't expect to see you here, babe." _

_"Can't say the same about you." Jack laughed softly as he turned around to face Kevin who sat down on the chair. "My brother is the drummer in the band." Jack stated and Kevin nodded in understanding. _

_"You're hotter." _

_"I know." _

"Perfect. Let's do this one more time and then we'll shoot the lap dance." Everyone agreed and they shoot the scene once again.

* * *

"Everybody ready? And action!"

The music stopped and the lead singer walked up to Blaine and Sebastian. Blaine watched nervously how the very naked actor approached the two of them. When the male was only inches away, Blaine inspected him nervously. He silently hit himself. He needs to be confident and sure of himself, like Jack.

A smirk spread on his lips when the dancer walked even closer to Blaine and Sebastian.

The cruly haired boy soon realized that maybe this wouldn't be this hard as he thought it would be. Maybe he could stay in character just fine, because the closer the bandmember walked up to him, the hotter and cutier he looked.

"Well, hello there cutie." The dancer greeted as he playfully turned around to give Blaine, _Jack, _a clear view of his ass. Blaine chuckled amusedly and reached out to touch the perfect shaped ass in front of him. He felt Sebastian's eyes on him when he slepped the flesh and rolled his eyes when the other boy kicked him under the bar.

He knew that the kick wasn't scripted, and he's so gonna ask about it after shooting this scene. Or maybe he wasn't. To ask that he needed to talk to the other boy, and that was kind of a problem after the first scene.

Blaine did his best to do his lines without shaking too badly. He really isn't the kind of guy to simply touch males at those... private places. It's- well, it's private.

The dancer danced on Blaine's lap for over a minute and he would have laughed at Sebastian's expression, Blaine wasn't sure if he was acting or not, if he wasn't this uncomfortable. The first few seconds he tried to pull up a smile and act like he was enjoying all of this, he did sign a contract, but after a while it was just too weird. Even for Blaine Anderson.

"Okay, okay. I think that's enough." Sebastian said suddenly as he loudly cleared his troth and looked annoyed at the actor on Blaine's lap.

The director was about to say something, but was stopped when Sebastian stood up. He watched the band member closely and without a warning his fist connected with his cheek.

Blaine's eyes widened when he realized what was going on and jumped out of his chair, away from the two fighting people. Was this scripted? Did he get the wrong script or something, because he can't remember reading something about a fight.

The camera kept rolling and zoomed in on the two fighting boys. The whole club was freaking out and Blaine stood there, a little bit awkward shifting on his feet.

"Cut!" The direction finally said and Blaine was surprised to see the two of them actually stopping with fighting. "Good work, Smythe. I think the whole jealously act fits your character perfectly." Mark complimented and he padded Sebastian on his shoulder, smiling gently at the younger man. "Nice improvised."

"Thanks, man. I told you, you don't want to fire me!"

But Sebastian didn't seem happy, he didn't even look at Mark when he answered the director. He couldn't stop looking at the curly haired boy. That stupid hobbit. He wasn't acting before, he really wanted it all to stop. Blaine should touch him the way he touched the boy from before, he doesn't even remember his name, it's not fair. He wanted to touch Blaine like that.

The worst thing is, that whatever he is thinking about isn't even sex. Fucking Blaine against a wall or on the ground, hard and oh-so-fucking-good. Of course he wouldn't mind if Blaine was willing to do just that, but it's enough to hang out. To get to know each other a little better.

Sebastian shook his head and tried not to think about it. He finally stopped looking at the boy as he disappeared and after a while of looking at the spot were Blaine stood seconds ago he turned around and winked at the drummer.

He nodded to the dressing room, making it very clear what his intentions were. It didn't took more than two seconds before Chuck walked towards the dressing room. As soon as the door was locked Sebastian unbuckled his belt and pushed his own pants down. He gave the stranger a good view of his dick and pushed his head towards his cock. He signed when those lips sucked his cock and amusedly threw his head back against the wall.

He imagined that it was Blaine on his knees as he closed his eyes. He didn't mean to moan Blaine's name when he came, but the name rolled over his tongue before he could stop himself.

"Chuck actually, but you can call me whatever you want sexy." The stranger flirted and he walked out of the room.

This is why Sebastian Smythe doesn't do love. He will fuck it up eventually eitherway.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! Expect more updates for my stories later today and tomorrow (not this story though), because next week I'll be in Paris and I won't be able to update anything.

Xxx Crissingirl123


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n:** Hi guys,

I'm very surprised by the amount of attention the last chapter got, but I can't say I'm disappointed. Thank you all so much!

Anyways. This story is from now on M rated. You'll find out soon enough why...

**Warnings: **Smut, if you want to skip, go skip the first part (the cursively written part).

** Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

_"I can't believe we're doing this." Blaine said breathlessly. His legs were pressed against his belly, his ass was up in the air and Sebastian's fingers were buried deep inside of him. "Hmmm, so good." Blaine moaned as he felt the fingers move in and out his hole. _

_"Fuck, Killer. You're so hot like this." Sebastian whispered as he finally pulled out his fingers and reached for a condom on the nightstand. "You have no idea what you're doing to me." He breathed when he slipped the condom around his dick. _

_"Tell me." _

_Sebastian smirked. He leaned down again and he didn't stop until he crashed their lips together for one more time. Both of them moaned in the kiss and were disappointed when the kiss ended. _

_The taller male moved around until his cock was lined up with Blaine's ass and without another warning he pushed forward, very slowly. _

_"Holy shit, I- I... Fuck." Sebastian moaned when his whole junk was buried deep inside of Blaine's ass. He waited for some sort of permission before he pulled out again, almost all the way and slamed back in. Hard. _

_"Seb- Sebastian! Tell me!" _

_"What?" Sebastian asked as he kept moving his hips, making the bed crack with every movement he made. "You want to know how you made me hard every single time without even realizing? God Blaine. You were so fucking wet. Soaked by the rain. So hot!" Sebastian almost screamed._

_"So close." _

_"Me too." _

_Blaine's grip on the bed tightened as he came even closer to his organsm. Sebastian was hovering over him. His skin was glancing, because of the sweat and for once Blaine didn't think it was gross. God. He wished Sebastian never showered again. He tried to keep his eyes open when he felt that familiar feeling down his stomach. Tears sprang in his eyes as he tried not to come, wanting this moment to last forever._

_Only a minute later Sebastian came hard and Blaine did the same thing only seconds later, the actor's name rolling over his tongue._

_"Sebastian!" _

"You had a nice dream?" Blaine's eyes widened and he looked confused around the room. He was kind of disappointed that it was his own room and not Sebastian's. This thought soon faded away when he remembered what his friend had asked him.

Blaine panicked and quickly reached for the blanket that was lying on the ground. Blaine can vagually remember throwing it to the ground the minute he walked in his room after shooting yesterday. "Relax, dude." Sam laughed quietly as he lowered down to sit on the bed, but changed his mind, not wanting to sit on the bed where his friend just had a wet dream.

The curly haired boy stayed silent for what seemed like hours. He was wide awake, but tired at the same time.

"This is so wrong." Blaine sighed deeply after a good five minutes. "I have to work with him for at least nineteen more episodes. Why am I thinking about- about, _this_?"

Sam couldn't help but smile at his adorably friend, without much thinking he sat down next to Blaine. "You're a guy, dude. We all want sex." Sam watched amusedly as he saw Blaine's cheeks turn red and chuckled softly.

"I don't. I mean- I do, but... I don't know. I'm not _that_ desperate." Blaine sighed finally and he ran his hand through his hair, making it even more messy.

"When was the last time you got late, man?"

"What?" Blaine jumped of the bed and walked towards his closet. This so wasn't a conversation he wanted to have this early in a morning.

"You're 21, Blainers, how can you still act like a freaking blushing teenager?"

"I do not!" Blaine exclaimed as he pointed his finger towards Sam's chest and poked it briefly. He quickly pulled his hand back when he realized what he was doing. Good way to act like an adult, Blaine.

"That is so not something to be ashamed of. It's hot."

Blaine stopped his movements, his shirt fell on the ground as he turned around to face the new voice in the room.

He looked the newcomer up and down. Sebastian looked handsome like always. Jeans. A black top and the famous smirk on his lips. "I would apologize for coming up here, but I'm not sorry. First of all I don't mind seeing you like this, Killer. And secondly, Sam, I think you should be the one apologizing, because I've been standing downstairs for a good ten minutes and no one, I repeat no one let Sebastian Smythe wait."

Both Sam and Blaine watched the actor in awe as he talked. Sam scratched the back of his head as he could feel the judging looks both Blaine and Sebastian were giving him. Just when Sam wanted to say something Blaine cleared his throat. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and walked a little closer to Sebastian.

"What are you doing here?" He wondered.

"Asking you out." Sebastian answered easily and Blaine frowned slightly.

"Like on a date?"

"No! Of course not, Killer. The two of us don't get along pretty well and I know that's sort of my fault. And that's why I'm here. To make it up to you. What do you say? Me, you, a boat and a fishing rod."

"You wanna go fishing?" Blaine asked surprised, but the older boy did nothing else but nod.

"I don't take no for an answer, Blaine. Put some warm clothes on and be ready in five minutes. I've waited long enough." Sebastian said before he walked out of the room without saying another word. He closed the door and forced himself to keep walking instead of overhearing Blaine talking to his friend.

Sebastian wanted to know his secrets, but he'll make sure that Blaine tells him everything about himself this afternoon. It's not like they are in a hurry. They don't need to shoot any scenes until late this evening and it's only a little over noon at the moment.

When Sebastian was downstairs he sat down on the couch and waited until Blaine, that one annoying boy who is on his mind all the time, would come to the living room.

"Sam, you need to help me. I can't go with him. Not after- after you know." Blaine hushed the minute Sebastian was gone.

"He doesn't need to know, _Killer_." Sam laughed and Blaine hit his friend playfully on his arm, a small smile creeping on his lips. Blaine saw how Sam's expression turned confused and assumed that his friend wanted an explanation.

"Honestly? I have no idea, but I like it. A lot."

"Well in that case, dream boy. Tell him all about the dream you had this morning. I'm sure Sebastian would be very willing to make it reality." Sam said before he shoved his friend out of the door, throwing the first socks and shoes he saw down the stairs. "I wanna know every detail!" He shouted as he amusedly sprung down on the bed, completely forgotten what his friend had done there only minutes ago, but then again he didn't really care.

The minute Blaine walked into the living room, Sebastian rose to his feet and followed Blaine to his car. He awkwardly rested his hand on Blaine's back and he motioned for the other boy to step inside.

"Let's find out what Blaine Anderson all can do with a long stick." Sebastian sung happily in an unknown melody, as he started his car and drove away, he smiled widely as he saw Blaine hiding his face next to him. A small chuckle escaping both of their lips.

* * *

**A/n: **Well, I guess that's it for now. I'm sorry for another late update. Let's just be happy that I finally wrote something, okay?

Review and tell me what you thought?

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
